


Baby Alpha

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Alpha Peter was finally going through his first rut but he had a problem. No amount of pleasure was enough. He needed an omega.Omega Tony finds out, and takes pity on the painfully inexperienced alpha.





	Baby Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious love for bottom!Tony. I just haven't been giving it much love. I'll try to remedy that.
> 
> Based of a prompt from Starker discord by @rubberupandmakeitstarker:  
> Baby alpha Peter going through his first rut. Super horny and miserable, just wants to hump /something/, tries a pillow for a long time but because he isn’t actually fucking someone he can’t knot properly and can’t reach orgasm. Omega Tony finds out, and takes pity on the painfully inexperienced alpha. Allows Peter to fuck him, and Peter becomes uncharacteristically dominant during. Peter /finally/ knots, comes, and immediately has a domdrop. Tony cares for Peter afterward, speaking to him gently and telling him how well he did until Peter doses off.
> 
> Hope I did it okay D: Hopefully the mistakes/typos aren't insanely obvious t.t
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/179325402051/starker-fic-baby-alpha))

Peter was staring blankly at his phone until Ned nudged him. The alpha instinctively glanced at the screen then did a double take when he saw the open message he’d sent to his mentor.

P> Can you send me a selfie or something?

The messaging service showed that it was sent but not read yet. He had no idea what had gotten into him that he had sent Mr. Stark such an indulgent and unnecessary request.

He quickly sent a message to the older omega even though it was five minutes after the first one.

P> Srry, sir, please ignore

He only hoped that Tony would. He couldn't stop thinking about it all day though. He was distracted all throughout class and it was such a huge relief that he wasn't planning to patrol tonight.

His entire body felt off. Tired but energized. Restless. Anxious. There was a buzzing under his skin and he didn't know what it was.

It was only when he kicked the door to the apartment shut that his phone beeped with a message. A picture message. From Tony Stark.

He stared at the notification and told himself that Tony had probably just sent something stupid, a prank or whatever. Why would Tony indulge him, after all?

But when Peter opened it, it was his request neatly fulfilled with no accompanying message or questions. A selfie, like he'd asked.

Tony had probably been in meetings all morning because the omega was clad in one of his designer suits. In the picture, he looked bored, but even then, Peter thought he looked so… desirable. Gorgeous.

The omega was peering at the camera, one hand propping his head up as he gave the viewer a lazy smile. The sun hit his face just right, lighting up his eyes and bringing out the rich brown of his irises. He was breathtaking, the perfect omega and yet there was no claiming bite on his neck.

Peter rushed to his room, knowing he'd have a couple hours for alone time.

His cock was so hard when he shoved his pants down. The alpha was already stroking it, eyes fixed on Tony's lazy smile when he found the knot. It was unexpected.

Eyes wide, the young alpha felt around the area, gentle fingers exploring. Peter was designated an alpha since birth, but the boy had been busy in the past year. He had noticed his body maturing and had definitely been smug when his cock grew to be a rather impressive size and girth. Still, he hadn't developed a knot by 15 and when 16 rolled around, he had stopped checking every day. The boy figured it'd come when it was ready.

Apparently his body was ready now and Peter was so dreadfully unprepared. No aides or omega scents to calm him during the rut… He couldn't go out there, not when his scent was a clear indication to anyone with a working nose. Not to mention, his cock was practically throbbing, desperate for attention.

“Guess I'm just gonna have to rough it out,” Peter huffed. He didn't think it was going to be a problem. He had lube and plenty of A/O porn he could watch. He'd just jerk off as many times as he needed to get it out of his system.

His first rut… Peter was so excited. He'd heard so much about how crazy intense the first ruts were… Mindblowing, he often heard

When he touched it, he understood why. It was sensitive… so sensitive. It was also tiny, just barely a noticeable bump at the base of his dick. It made him frown for a second before he realized that was how knots were designed.

Alphas couldn't just shove a fully formed knot into an omega's body. Only knotheads did that.

So Peter took his time, jerking off like he usually did. He spent a good amount of time looking at Tony's picture, fantasizing about the older omega. He was guilty of such dirty thoughts, imagining how his mentor would look naked or how he'd sound when he was getting fucked.

He experimented, squeezing the soft knot and playing with it. It felt good and it had grown, for sure, but nothing seemed to work. He had gone an hour without having an orgasm, had a couple breaks between, but always went back to it.

The warmth and the itching he had been experiencing all day was growing, getting worse with every attempt to pop his knot.

Hours later, he was desperately humping his pillow, his erection rock hard, dripping, aching, and not getting any relief. The softness of his pillow felt good and even the action of rutting against it was satisfying, but for some reason… Peter couldn't find relief. He hadn't come even once since he got home.

“Peter…? May says you haven't been–”

He yelped, scrambling to his knees when the door opened.

Mr. Stark stood in the doorway, May's spare key dangling from his finger. It only took one sniff for the older omega to realize what was going on and by then Peter had covered his still hard cock with the pillow.

“So… Sweet 16 and finally popping your knot,” Tony tried to break the tension. “Congrats.”

He didn't look at all ruffled after walking in on Peter jerking off.

Maybe the older omega's blasé attitude would've worked another time, but Peter was frustrated to the point of tears.

“Nothing sweet about it,” Peter grumbled. He was breathing hard from exertion, naked and sweaty.

Then Tony's scent reached him and he jerked in place, pushing the pillow down when his cock twitched and pulsed in want.

He should tell Tony to leave. His rut was starting to go out of control and he… God, he wanted Mr. Stark so bad. He'd known it for so long but never allowed himself to accept it'd happen.

Tony knew nothing of this. The words were on the tip of Peter's tongue and yet, none of them made it out of his mouth. Instead, he was breathing in Tony's omegan scent, getting drunk off it.

Tony took the seat at his desk and claimed it as his own. Peter couldn't help staring at the way the fabric stretched over his legs and thighs.

The sudden _snap_ of Tony's fingers startled him and his gaze darted up towards his mentor's eyes. The young alpha felt his face burn but he lifted his chin defiantly. Sure, he was embarrassed to have been caught staring but he couldn't help it and Tony knew that.

“I would've figured you knew to order a fleshlight and some O-scents,” Tony mused. “Isn't that part of a standard first rut kit or something?”

“I didn't think it'd be this bad…” Peter muttered, “I think… The bite made it worse. Maybe. It feels…”

He clenched his fingers in the pillow, unintentionally pushing it against his hard, swollen cock. He didn't realize his hips had started moving again until Tony spoke.

“Hey,” Tony called for his attention, bemused, “at least wait until I leave. Jeez, how long have you been trying?”

Peter licked his lips, considered lying for a moment before he let out a long, drawn out sigh.

“Most of the day since I got home from school.” The frustration had been building up and he just… couldn't. Even with his mentor there, or perhaps it was because Tony was right there, his hips started pumping again. The alpha whined as his cock pushed against the soft, yielding body of his pillow.

His instincts screamed at him, howled. _Wrong, wrong, wrong!_ Peter needed wetness… a tight, warm hole that would squeeze him just right… A pink pussy or tight ass that would massage his aching flesh…

Peter needed an omega and he stared at Tony. Tony whose scent had filled the room, omega sweetness and just ripe for the taking. He was unable to hide the naked desire in his eyes.

He forced himself to push the pillow aside, revealing his swollen cock. Peter was a little smug that his cock was above average. And the thickness of it wasn't quite coke can thick but judging by the widening of Tony's eyes, it was more than enough.

“Mr. Stark….Could you take a look at it?” Peter pleaded, “I can't make the knot grow and I don't…”

He let out a sound of frustration and felt tears burn his eyes. He wrapped his hand around the thick length, biting back moans of pleasure. It always felt good to touch it, but that's the farthest it ever went.

“It feels good… when I touch it,” Peter panted, “But that's… all. I can't… My knot won't pop and I can't…”

“I'm not a doctor,” Tony said, but he didn't seem repulsed or too surprised. “But… I have had a decent amount of experience with rutting alphas so I suppose I know something about it.”

A flash of jealousy and white hot possessiveness seared through him at the thought. But then Tony was getting up and coming closer to look at it. The omega's gaze on his cock only made Peter harder, the tip starting to leak large, fat drops of precum.

“Yeah… Some alphas can't knot without an omega,” Tony thought out loud, eyes growing darker with want. “I can get you an omega if you want? I'm sure I can find some takers if they knew what they were getting.”

That almost made his dick wilt, the thought of the older omega walking out and bringing someone else.

Peter shook his head furiously.

“I don't want any omegas,” he denied vehemently.

“Not even me?”

Peter had been hoping, God, he had hoped… But to actually hear the older omega offer himself…

“Really? You'd let me…?" Peter stared at him in disbelief.

“Mhmm. I like what I see,” Tony purred.

The omega started undressing, slipping his suit off, popping the buttons on his shirt. Peter could only watch as every bit of clothing found itself on his bedroom floor.

With Tony naked right in front of him, Peter's mouth watered. He didn't know where to look, he just let his eyes devour every inch of the omega's body.

Tony had a typical omegan build. Shorter than an alpha, but still pretty tall for an omega. There were discrete scars all over from his time as Iron Man but Peter didn't care. He was already enamored with the omega, nothing could take away from Tony's perfection. The omega's cocklet was already hard and beneath that, Peter could see the plump fleshy lips of Tony's pussy.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him

“It's only biology, baby,” Tony reminded him. “This is natural. Baby alphas need to pop their knot somewhere and well, I don't mind taking on the task.”

“Mr. Stark…” Peter breathed out as the omega straddled his lap.

He didn't know where to put his hands and his inexperience was clearly showing.

“I don't know what to do,” the young alpha said. No amount of watching porn could prepare him for Tony Stark. He wanted to make it good for the older omega, he just didn't know how.

“Whatever you want to,” Tony assured him. He took Peter's hands and placed them on his slim waist. “If you wanna be nice about it.” Then he moved Peter's hands further back, curling the alpha's fingers over the shapely flesh of his ass.

“Or you can jump right in,” the omega told him, “We have plenty of time… Oh, by the way, when is May getting back?”

Peter gave the clock a quick glance. “Two… three hours…?”

“Not as much time as I thought,” Tony amended. “I guess we should take the edge off first, hmm? Make sure you get that knot.”

He started to pump Peter's erection, his calloused fingers stroking the hard length with expertise.

Peter groaned, grip tightening on the older omega's ass. He wanted to do so much… Wanted to explore his mentor's body, but as soon as Tony got his hand on him, all those thoughts vanished.

“You ready, kid?” Tony asked, voice a little breathless himself. He was positioning his body over Peter's erect cock, aiming the dripping head beneath his pussy.

“Please…” Peter gritted out. He wanted it so badly…

And then Tony was sinking down on him. Peter barely had a moment to process it. The young alpha felt soft skin, then wetness… a heat he had never experienced before, spreading all around his sensitive tip.

“Oh...” Peter gasped. “Oh… fuck…”

Tony was incredibly tight. His cockhead felt like it was being squeezed all over. Peter had never felt anything like this before and with a shock, he realized that he was losing his virginity to Tony Stark.

His first omega and it was the man of his dreams. He groaned when Tony took more of him inside. He could feel his cock pressing in, forcing Tony's smaller body to accommodate him. It was beyond anything Peter had ever expected, the searing heat from another person's body. The alpha gasped and– he needed more. God, he needed more.

Peter held off for as much as he could but by the time, Tony took half his length, he just… _couldn't_.

“Mr. Stark…” the young alpha groaned, trying to warn his mentor. “I can't… can't…”

“What is it…?” Tony's voice barely registered in Peter's mind.

In the next moment, his instincts took over. Peter shoved Tony off his cock, hissing at the sudden loss of heat and wetness.

“Peter…?” Tony's voice, surprised and confused.

But he was already pushing the omega down onto his back, rising onto his knees so he could grab Tony's legs. Dragged him closer, made the omega spread his legs so that Peter could get a clear view of that tight, wet pussy.

It was the prettiest thing Peter had ever seen, better than anything in porn. Flushed pink and slick just dripping from the tiny little hole… A cute little cocklet weeping against his omega's stomach.

Peter didn't waste any time. He dragged his dripping cock through the omega's pussylips, gathering all that excess slick. And then he dragged it down, pressing the large, flushed head into that tiny little hole.

He pushed in without any finesse, shoving in rudely. The omega's pussy was so tight… He only managed to get a couple inches in and that was… unacceptable.

The alpha went at it, fucking in and out, trying desperately to fit his entire length into the omega's pussy. He didn't just want it, he needed it.

“Take it… take it…” Peter was growling, dazed and caught up in need. He was pressing down on the omega now, his chest rubbing against theirs. He could feel his partner's legs wrapped around him, the softness of his thighs and the stiff length of his cocklet pressed between their bellies.

Pleasured moans filled his ears and the scent of an aroused omega filled his lungs when he pressed his nose against his lover's neck. Peter could focus on nothing but fucking into the older omega's pussy, grunting and moaning with every thrust.

The omega's sweet pussy stretched around him, all slick wetness coating his cock from root to tip.

He growled when the very last bit of his cock slipped in. He could feel that infuriating knot that he had been chasing all day start to tingle.

“Fuck… fuck…” Peter groaned when he felt it growing. The soft little bulge at the base of his cock was so sensitive… It almost hurt to push it inside, but his instincts continued to urge him.

_Fuck. Knot. Breed. Mate._

It was like a mantra in his head and so, the young alpha continued to move, quick desperate jerks of his hips as he chased his knot.

“Gonna knot, gonna fill you up…” Peter started to babble, “fuck you full with my kid…”

His eyes were barely slivers of brown as he stared at his partner's flushed face. The omega had his eyes squeezed shut, mouth dropped open and his pretty pink lips looked so lonely.

Peter growled and hauled himself up so that he was on his knees. He easily brought the omega with him, ignoring the startled but aroused moan his lover made. His hands were tight on his omega's ass, shoving him down as Peter started to rut up into him.

His knot was so close… He could feel it popping in and out of the tight little hole, still too small to lock inside. The omega's pussy was trying to get it to grow, his tight muscles clinging onto every inch of Peter's length.

“Breed me, breed me,” his omega moaned. “Need it… God, needed this…”

Peter growled in response, falling into a deeper frenzy with his omega's words.

“Gonna get every drop in you…” Peter promised and he did.

When he finally came, the alpha had to push in hard. The knot had grown to the point where it almost wouldn't fit, but he sunk into the very root, the omega's body yielding to him.

The knotting itself blanked out his mind in white, shocks of electricity that made his toes curl. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, jaw clenched hard as he fought not to bite. He made sure that he was as deep as possible and he shuddered as he flooded the omega's pussy with a huge, thick load.

When the worst of the spasms passed, the first thing he felt was Tony's fingers carding through his hair.

Then he felt Tony's pussy squeezing down on him, massaging and still milking the knot.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter said weakly. To his embarrassment, his voice wobbled.

“Welcome back, sweetheart,” Tony murmured. His voice sounded hoarse, fucked out. It shouldn't have made Peter feel so good.

“I…” Peter tried to rear back but Tony kept them pressed together.

“Knot’s still going strong, kid,” the older omega warned. “We won't be able to separate for a bit…”

Peter stared at him in disbelief, but he knew better than to try yanking the knot out.

“Oh…” Tony cupped his face, peering down at the mortified alpha. “What's wrong?”

“I… I basically forced myself on you,” Peter shuddered, voice so small and upset. “I… used you...”

Immediately, Tony put a stop to it. He placed a finger on Peter's lips, stopping the flow of words before it damaged this amazing experience they shared.

“You did not,” Tony said seriously. “I wanted this. It felt good for me, Pete. Did it feel good for you?”

Peter didn't understand how such a simple question could make him blush. Not after everything he had done to Tony. He had basically ambushed him, took complete control and used Tony for his pleasure. And worst of all, some deep, insatiable part of him had loved every second of it

“Yes…” Peter admitted, ashamed. Despite loving it, the alpha still couldn't help but feel horrible. Tony couldn't even get away from him, caught as he was on the knot.

Tony wrapped his arms around the shaking alpha, mindful of jostling the knot.

“Trust me, sweetheart,” Tony murmured into his ear, “I knew what I was getting into. You did good, so good, sweetheart...”

He took Peter's hand and brought it between their bodies. Peter didn't know why until he felt the wet fluid that covered their stomachs, proof of Tony coming from the rough treatment.

“Made me come so hard, alpha…” Tony purred to him, “And your knot feels so good… Never had such a nice, big knot stretching me open… Gonna be sore, but it was so worth it...”

Peter gasped when he felt Tony squeeze down on him, this time intentionally. He shuddered, no doubt spilling another load, though nowhere near as abundant.

Peter's fingers twitched right above Tony's belly. He recalled how he had been so desperate to breed the older omega.

Tony didn't miss a thing. He pressed Peter's palm flat onto his flat stomach, sinful lips brushing against Peter's ear as he whispered all these dirty things.

“I could feel you coming inside my pussy… Feel all that hot alpha cum shooting inside,” Tony murmured. “Wanna breed me, alpha? I'll let you… You can come inside as much as you want… Just keep fucking my cunt until it takes…”

Peter couldn't take it. He whined and held onto Tony for dear life, pawing at the older omega, wriggling and gasping until the knot finally softened.

When Tony lifted up, oh God… All that cum came dripping out.

“So much…” Tony marveled, running his fingers through the wet trails. “You really did fuck me full…”

Peter had to put another load in him after seeing all his seed dripping out. His instincts demanded it. But once that first initial knotting had finished, Peter was able to push back his instincts. It really did take off the edge.

So the second time, he had Tony on his back, but instead of it being fast and hurried, the omega showed him how to fuck him just right. Peter took the omega, sliding his aching cock through all the fresh slick and leftover cum from the first knotting. Peter's pace had slowed, the desperation in his actions giving way to his desires to please his omega.

All the while, Tony urged him for more, whispering in his ears how _good_ Peter was. A _good_ lover, a _good_ alpha… Repeating over and over how _good_ Peter made him feel.

By the third time, Peter knew there was more to this than lust.

When Tony presented his ass, Peter's thick cum still leaking from his overused pussy, Peter didn't question why. He made sure his omega was more than ready for him. The alpha dipped his fingers into the wet trails of his semen and using it to slick his way in the other hole. He pumped his fingers into Tony's body, getting him ready for his cock.

When Tony was pushing back against his fingers, Peter took the next step and sheathed his cock into Tony's tight ass. His knuckles were white on the older omega's hips.

“Fuck…” Tony gasped, scrabbling at the ruined bedsheets beneath them. “Can't believe how fucking… huge your cock is…”

Peter just sighed, pressing his hot, sweaty face against Tony's shaking shoulder.

“You like it,” Peter murmured, no longer shy or embarrassed. All that mattered was that Tony was insatiable, hungry for the alpha's cock in a way that Peter didn't think was possible. He was just as hungry though, just as needy with the rut burning him up from the inside out.

It didn't take long for Tony to adjust though he kept panting about how difficult it was to take Peter's girth. He also cried out often, how much he loved it… Loved being stretched to that point, stuffed so full of his alpha's cock.

“Knot me,” Tony demanded, “come inside, alpha, wanna be full of your cum… wanna feel it leaking outta my holes for days…”

Neither registered the opening and closing of the front door, May's voice calling out, along with the startled gasp when she peeked into Peter's bedroom. Too wrapped up in one another, mouths connected, bodies joined. Peter was fucking Tony's ass, the sloppy wet sounds of their fucking rivaling the moans and grunts they made.

Neither noticed the door clicking shut.

The rut was a rough one that lasted throughout the night. But when it finally passed, both omega and alpha were exhausted, but well satiated. They fell asleep in each other's arms, Peter’s nose pressed against the claiming bite on Tony's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
